block_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Maple Kitsune/Mati/Boss battle guide
Before The Fight... https://block-story.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot88.jpg Mati's eyes are so ominous! Yes,before we can even discuss about the fight any further...you will have to encounter Mati! Otherwise,it would be pointless if you learn how to fight Mati but never encounter it in the game. Where would it be I wonder... Suspected Places https://block-story.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot91.jpgWhoa! Would you look at that!? Well,Mati could appear at anywhere at all,which is bad news since you might be mining gems in a cave or just walking around your base of operations only to be sneak attacked suddenly by this overpowered Boss creature. My best bet for you to find Mati is to just stay at one place(your home or landmark),sleep,train your pet using spawners and Mati will eventually show up abruptly. Just ignore it's existence and you will have a better chance for it to find you instead of hunting around aimlessly. Epic Battle!!! https://block-story.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot92.jpgUh oh! It's coming for you!https://block-story.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot93.jpgMati is moving around sideways trying to intimidate you!https://block-story.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot94.jpgMati showing off its regenerating techniques!https://block-story.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot96.jpgMati attacks while regenerating!https://block-story.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot95.jpgMati teleports and fights you again after healing itself...https://block-story.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot98.jpgUnfortunately,Mati picked to battle with Death. Hahaha! Wait! Hold your horses! You must know your enemie's strength and weakness before charging gallantly to battle them mano-a-mano! Let us review what Mati is capable of: *Hp:4400 *Lvl:Always lvl.100 *Appearance:It can be anywhere far from the player *Damage:More than 200hp damage(When Mati attacks,it will start spinning itself fast and bones that resembles dark magic attack will appear. Quite scary) *Attack range:Melee(If you saw someone say Mati can do a ranged laser beam attack,that guy might be hallucinating or has never encountered Mati before.) *Annoyance Factor:Scary. Rather than annoying like Ted,Mati can strike fear into the most pro wizards or warriors in the realm of block story. Whats more scary is that it can teleport far away from you. *Drops:Red Dye,Saw shield,Goblin pickaxe and a super awesome Dark Axe to make your battle worthwhile. *Movement type and speed:Fast and always flying Alright! When you encounter Mati,It will aim straight at your pets first before engaging to fight you. I advise to either YOLO your pets at Mati since they have terrible aim and their attacks are not going to do SCHEISSE to Mati's health. Or,keep your pets in your inventory and fight Mati by yourself like a bawse! One important thing to note is that Mati is kinda ethereal which means it cannot be damaged by swords without magic enchantments(I used my trusty crystal sword to slice Mati with my godly strength which deals -22000hp dmg. only to see that Mati is still alive and receive a steady amount of -40hp ice dmg. at the rate of 0.5secs). So,if you want to rumble the earth with Mati,make sure you have magical toys in your inventory like Battleaxes(which you can buy from the snobby alchemist and is one of the best late game weapons) and magic arrows perhaps? Well,what can I say...if you did not prepare alot of magic weapons and not wearing a full set of dragon armor with shield,despair is the only thing you see after losing a battle with Mati. What makes Mati's fight so hard(...pause!) and epic is that Mati cannot be killed in one shot or slash because it will stall you(gives you time to escape or heal) by teleporting like 15 blocks away and starts regenerating. When you see Mati glowing like a fairy and its health bar is half orange and green,that means its regenerating and you will just have to deal with it! Do not hesitate to let loose your full arsenal on Mati like Mechagodzilla vs Godzilla(its awesome!) because if you beat Mati(...Pause on that too!) you will earn bragging rights on the block story community and earn yourself a badass weapon! Trivia and tidbits... *https://block-story.fandom.com/wiki/File:0a6.jpgPeople will either cheer or envy you after you kill Mati's B!tch@$$Be proud,because you have beaten Mati and proves that you are the strongest existence in Block story. *Mati is like a shiny pokemon which means just by seeing Mati alone is a great feat to be celebrated. *Mati's attack resembles the Dark Magic Staff effect which involves skeleton pieces revolving around enemies but instead it's like the wizards spin of death animation. *Mati is the first Boss mob in the entire game to frighten a god(MapleKitsune) because it can appear out of nowhere and can't be killed instantly. Very scary! Do be cautious when exploring places because you might be jumpscared! *To unlock Mati as your servant or pet,you will have to best 20 Matis which is quite a Herculean Task and a burden too... *I think Mati is one of the fastest flying Mob in the realm of Block Story so it would be difficult to outrun it,plus it teleports too... *Do not despair,do not give up,even through its hard to bring Mati to justice let alone encounter it...you will have the correct equipments necessary to defeat this seemingly immortal being in the late game and mining enough gold ore to amass weapons using the alchemist's marketing services Maple Kitsune (talk) 01:49, February 6, 2018 (UTC)MapleKitsune Category:Blog posts